


I See the Want To in Your Eyes

by apple_schmapple29



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Au-70s, Engagement, F/M, M/M, Secret love, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-22 23:02:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13177053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apple_schmapple29/pseuds/apple_schmapple29
Summary: James gets engaged to Dolley and Thomas and him have a heart to heart.





	I See the Want To in Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Song is Conway Twitty I see the want to in your eyes.

May, 1975

Patsy let out a loud squeal.

“ _Oh,_ would you look at that?” She breathed. “Dolley, it’s beautiful!” She added, taking the other’s left hand in hers.

Dolley chuckled, angling her hand just so, so that the diamond on her finger would shine brightly in the setting sun coming from the window. “Thank you, dear.”

“Daddy, have you seen this?” Patsy asked in awe, turning Dolley’s hand towards the men standing in the doorway. “Uncle James really knows how to pick a rock.”

Thomas walked over to the two ladies and flashed the utmost charming smile he could muster, while he took Dolley’s hand and placed a gentle kiss atop of it.

“It’s absolutely marvy, Mrs. Todd.” He said.

Dolley giggled, while Patsy scrunched her face in disgust. “Daddy, I love you, but, please, never say ‘marvy’, again.”

Thomas laughed at her as James moved to stand by his side. “Patsy, darling, why don’t you show Dolley your bridal magazines, while I steal Uncle James away for a celebratory drink?” Thomas asked, placing a hand on the small of James’s back.

He shifted his gaze to the other woman, who had a playful smile on her lips. "If you don't mind, of course."

Dolley shook her head, “Not at all.” She drawled.

“Then we’ll leave you girls to it.” Thomas grinned, leading James out of the room.

The two men walked down the hall, leaving the women’s soft laughter behind them.

____________

James sat in one of the lounge chairs inside Thomas's office, as he watched said man pour them both a glass of bourbon.

"I hope you'll enjoy this recipe, darlin'. I've been workin' on it for months." Thomas said, a stronger lilt to his voice.

"Thank you." James murmured, tilting the glass against his lips. "Mm, this is amazing."

His friend gave him a soft smile, "Glad you liked it. I'll gift you a bottle for your wedding."

Thomas moved over to the window and opened it, letting in the cool breezes. He reached into the pocket of his blazer and pulled out a pack of homemade cigarettes. Placing one between his lips, he lit the end and sucked in the smoke, savoring it; before exhaling it out the window.

They remained in silence for a couple of minutes before James let out a small cough, causing Thomas to stub out his cigarette on the windowsill quickly.

"I'm sorry, I should have- I just, _really_ needed a smoke." Thomas stammered. He walked over to where James was seated and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Are you ok?"

James nodded. "'m fine, Tommy. Are you?" He asked in return, casting worried eyes on his friend.

"Of course." Thomas scoffed as he took back his hand, and turned away from the other.

"Thomas." James reprimanded. "We've known each other for over 20 years now; you can't fool me." He continued as he began to stand.

"Your body language is tense; you haven't touched your drink, which is a sure sign something is troubling you," James said, placing his hands on Thomas' shoulders. "And you smoked around me, which is something you never do unless you're under great duress.”

Suddenly, Thomas spun on his heel and gave James a tender kiss. He pulled away with a sad sigh, "You're getting married."

"I'm aware," James responded, nuzzling into Thomas's chest. "'Sides, I thought you wanted me to find someone who would, quote, 'treat me right'."

"I did. And still do. I just never thought you would find someone so perfect." Thomas said.

James sniggered. "Is that why you wanted me to marry Kitty so badly?"

Thomas laughed too. "Dolley is very attentive, whereas Kitty would have made sure you were taken care of, before sneaking off with that med student." He said, reaching around to grab James's ass. "Leaving us plenty of time to do it." James couldn't hold in his laughter any longer and pushed Thomas away before falling back into the chair.

"'Do it'? What are you, fifteen?" He asked between gasps of air.

"You make me feel so young," Thomas sang as he danced around the room. James was left hysterical as he watched.

_______________

As the two men sobered down, the mood of the room once again became somber.

"She broke my heart, you know, Kitty," James said, sipping his drink.

Thomas nodded, "I know; I wanted her to suffer, briefly, for that." He breathed, looking down at James.

"I never meant to fall for her, you understand, I just wanted a girl to bring home to Mama, while I was with you; but her words… But, then Dolley came along, and the rest is history." He finished, slamming down the rest of his drink.

"And you love her?" Thomas asked, pouring him some more bourbon. "Dolley, I mean."

James swirled the tiny bit of alcohol in his glass. "She's a good girl, beautiful too. And I admire her deeply."

Thomas 'hmmed' as he walked over to his record collection and pulled one out of its sleeve and placed it on the record player. Before he placed the needle, he glided over to James.

"Dance with me," He said, holding out his hand.

James delicately placed his hand in Thomas's and pulled himself up. Thomas moved them back over towards the record player and set the needle on the correct song.

As the beginning notes started, James wanted to laugh again but instead sighed as he gazed into Thomas's eyes, a soft grin on his face.

"I see the sparkling little diamond on _her_ hand. It's plain to see that she's already got **my** man." Thomas sang as he swayed them back and forth in an easy waltz. He cupped James's chin.

"Deep in your smile, there's a quiet, soft desire," He serenaded, pecking the other's lips. "You know I could light that fire again," Thomas's eyes grew dark with seriousness as he sang the next part:

"How strong is a band of gold? Is it strong enough to hold, when love has grown cold, and a man wants a love sweet and warm?"

James's heart thudded hard and heavy with the love he felt for the man before him.

"And although I sympathize, I still see the want to in your eyes." Thomas finished, wiping the stray tears as they silently rolled down James's cheeks.

James reached up and pressed his mouth against Thomas's.

"I love you." He mewled into the kiss.

"I love you, too." Thomas said, breaking apart. “I wish I could marry you.”

James’s answer was stalled by a knock at the door.

"James, honey, we have to go pick up Payne from his friend's house," Dolley called from the other side.

"I'll be there in just a moment!" James said, wiping furiously at his eyes.

Once James opened the door, Dolley quickly noticed his red eyes. "Are you all right?" She asked.

Thomas stepped in before he could answer, "Oh, Jemmy's fine, just a little bit too much to drink and some good jokes, is all." He assured her.

Dolley smiled, "Well, you'll have to tell them to me one day."

"Scout's honor." Thomas said.

_______________

Thomas gave them both a hug, before waving as he watched them drive away.

"And although I sympathize, I see the want to in your eyes." He sang to himself as he walked back to wear his daughter was, waiting excitedly to show him all the beautiful dresses Dolley had chosen. 

**Author's Note:**

> I might a second chapter for this because I have an idea.
> 
> But please leave kudos and comments, they make me so happy. <3


End file.
